The Dark Jedi
by WaRtHoG
Summary: Jedi, Sith, military, corruption..........full of action.
1. The Death of the Jedi Part 1

The Dark Jedi  
  
Jedi, the greatest warriors in the galaxy, that is a load of bull, the jedi do not even use the powerful area of the force, they believe that it is bad, the path to the dark side, what a load of bull. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master, one of the so-called greatest jedi in the world, what a lie, I am one of the greatest, Darth Sidious, my master the Great Dark Lord is even more-so, if I could have half his power I would be thankful. I have for years done what my master had done, trained and trained in fighting the jedi, I myself have spent hundreds, no thousands of hours training against the hardest attacker droids in the galaxy, I have gone out and picked fights with bounty hunters just to see if I can get them. And from all that I have done, what have the jedi done, they live in there temple hidden away from the dangers of the galaxy until they are ready, I was never given he choice to see if I was ready, I had been fighting for myself since I was three, when I was five my master found me and saw that I could use the force, he trained, me, and told me how to handle my hate for the jedi not seeing who I was, by angling my hate at them.  
  
And now, here I stood, some hundred metres from the jedi temple, watching the various masters and knights walk in and out of the temple, I knew most of them by face, my master had taken me here a year ago and we had stood here in this very spot for days until I could name all the jedi we saw more than once. Now I stood here, my black robes surrounding me, my hood up, the robes of a Sith Lord, my sabres on my belt, and most importantly the force around me, flowing through me fuelling my angry against the jedi.  
  
Then he came out, Jedi Master Taher, Sidious took a breath and let his angry rise, his master had told him to take this master out so that his Padawan would be by her-self, and then they could bring her to the dark side. Sidious had asked about why his master wanted another Sith when only two there were meant to be, but his master just told him to wait and see.  
  
Sidious came into line behind Taher and starting following the jedi master, why also being careful not to been seen. He used the force to help surround him, he went from shadow to shadow, not being seen, he moved like he was floating, not making a sound. After he followed Taher into the darker levels of Coruscant starting getting closer to the jedi master, then he gathered the force around him and did a huge leap over the jedi master and landed in front of him, his Lightsabre in his hands before he landed and on, his blade was one of a kind, no jedi or Sith have ever creating on like his, the blade was not blue, white, green or red, but black, he had created his own crystal using the force to control it, he had done it within the heart of a volcano on a secret planet that only his master and himself knew about. The jet black crystal was very powerful, his sabre was one of the most powerful his master had ever seen, it could be used underwater for small periods of time and would not short out like most.  
  
Taher with a look of surprise on his dropped into a low stance and pulled his sabre out a activated it, a purple blade came to live, Sidious gathered the force around himself and used it to through a huge metal box at the jedi which ad been lying on the side, as the jedi rowed to one side and sliced the box in two with ease, but Sidious had lot just watched, he had used that to attack to jedi, the jedi had hardly seen Sidious move as he blocked a group of attackers from the sith, Sidious then blocked some of the jedi's little attacks but did not give him any space, he could not let the jedi contact the temple with this news, if word of Sidious got out he would be killed by his master. 


	2. The Death of the Jedi Part 2

Sidious looked at the jedi with hatred, he wanted nothing more than to run his sabre blade through his chest, or cutting the head off and showing the head to his master, or even better cutting his head off and sending it to the jedi council, but he knew he could not the last one because it would inform the council that someone was capable of killing jedi and the jedi would go on high alert. This way was better, killing him in the alleys of Coruscant's underworld where the body would not be found for days, even weeks.  
  
Sidious called on his angry and let the force more his body faster than any jedi could, he moved at supernatural speed and did a huge downwards attack, his blade was stopped by the jedi's sabre but only barely, the attack made the jedi's sabre almost give out, Sidious keep his weight on the jedi's blade and from the back of his belt he pulled out his second blade and attacked with it from above like he had already attacked, the jedi's blade failed under the power, shutting down the blade, Sidious moved back and let the jedi see his hidden face, the jedi's face went to a look of purer shock and with that he attacked the jedi with hundreds of small attacks, his two blades moving perfectly together, cutting into the jedi's flesh but not killing, it was until he had cut the jedi's body all over and that they was no skin not covered in at least blood did he stop and prepare for his next strike. He came in with more angry and hatred than before, he cut this time into the jedi's body harder and faster, his blades a blur of motion, when he moved back he looked at the even bloodier jedi body, and then did it start to happen. Pieces of the jedi's body started to fall off, it then became clean that the jedi had been cut into hundreds of pieces, Sidious replaced his sabres and picked up the jedi's broken Lightsabre and held it in his hands as he left the scene of the crime. 


	3. The Last Lesson

The Sith Lord Darth Sidious stood again watching the jedi entering and leaving they temple, he had the force around him, covering him like a cloak, and no jedi could see or feel him. Sidious had seen the effect the death of Taher had had on the jedi families. Sidious picked up the jedi sabre he had taking from the scene of the crime and turned it over in his hands, it had a warm about it, not like his sabre, his lightsabre was cold and hard when turned off in his hands, but when it was turned on it hummed to life, it would warm him. But the jedi's sabre was different, it was always giving off a warm feeling, it disgusted Sidious, he put it back on the clip on his belt.  
  
Sidious gave one finally look at the temple, and an image came to his mind, of him standing in front of the temple, it lying in pieces around him, the building which had been a sign of respect and trust stood in pieces, dead bodies all around, and who was standing in front of the destroyed building, the Dark Lord, and Sidious at his right side. They would build a new temple on the location, a temple that worshipped the true power of the force, the so-called dark side of the force. Sidious smiled with the thought and then turned and left, he called a taxi to him and got in it, he informed the taxi of his location and it went off.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
Sidious now stood in a room covered in darkness, Sidious was only wearing his tunic, but even his tunic had a hood over it, Sidious never let anyone but his master to see his face, and those that did was killed before they could tell anyone. Sidious could not see his sabre blade but he could feel it and hear it in the room, Sidious closed his eyes and reached out with his angry, he sensed where the eight droids were in the room, but that was not enough, he needed to read the droids, his master had told him on countless times, never destroy that which may be useful. Sidious leaped high into the room and landed on the other side of it, he then reached out and enclosed a droid in the force, he used the force to act as his eyes, the force told him that his droid was not there to attack him. Sidious leaped around the room more, he checked each droid and then marked it with his mind so not to check to twice. After he had checked all the droids in the room he dropped to one knee thinking, it was then that he was attacked. Out of no-where a scarlet blade came to life, and with much speed and force it came at him, Sidious raised his sabre to meet the scarlet blade. He just stopped it from going through his head when the lights came on, it took a second for Sidious to see again.  
  
There covered in his jet-black robe, his long flowing black hair down loose stood his master the dark lord. "Remember my apprentice. Not always well you be fighting who you think you are."  
  
With that the Dark Lord left, Sidious only came to see what his master had left, all the droids had been clearer droids in the room, but his master had been hidden in the centre of the room, and when Sidious had stopped he attack with full force. 


	4. The Death of the Sith Lord

Sidious stood watching his master talking to a man dressed in blue and grey armour, Sidious knew without question that it was a bounty hunter, he had known that since he first watched one of the little talks they had. The Dark Lord used the bounty hunter to check on the jedi for him, the bounty hunter Jango Fett, would find out what he could and report to the Dark Lord only when he got something useful, so far he had only told them that the jedi were looking for a Jedi Master Taher, the sith lord just hooded, he didn't and never did tell the bounty hunter anything about what he did, and as far as the bounty hunter knew they was no Darth Sidious.  
  
"Dark Lord, I have information for you about a young kid with talent in the force I believe, I do not know if the jedi know of him, but what I do know is that the he can call things to him, and he seems to see things before they happen. That is all this time, on the download I sent this time is all the information about the kid and everything else we talked about this time," said the bounty hunter and ended the communication.  
  
The Dark Lord thought for a moment, then he asked Sidious to leave him. But to the Dark Lord's surprise Sidious stood his ground. Sidious let his angry flow and let the force surround him, it fuelled his muscles, making him stronger than he could ever be, he leaped high above the Dark Lord and called his Lightsabre to him which had been seating on a table on one side of the room, as it sailed through the air to him as he was coming down for his landing he activated it with the force then, with great skill he sent the blade at his master with inhuman speed, it went at his former master with such a speed it was a blur, the only mark it left was a round hole through the siths chest, Sidious landed in a low stance and called the sabre to him again, this time going through the jedi again, as it went through him the sith lord fell a little but then pulled himself back up. Sidious took the sabre in one had and walked towards his master, Sidious had worshipped this sith, he thought that he was beyond death, but now he was, trying to hold on the last bits of his life, Sidious walked up top his former master and smiled, he then ran his sabre blade through again. He then lowered his hood and showed his master a face he had seen before, the only person in the galaxy that had seen it and lived.  
  
"Now no one has seen my face and lived," and with that he sliced the sith lords head clean off his shoulders, but before the head even hit the ground it disappeared, his former master had joined the force.  
  
Sidious pulled off his old robe, he then picked up his former master's robe, it was so light in his hands, he put it on, did up the Sith Clasp and raised the hood, he now was truly most dangerous fighter in the world. He had been second to only his master who he had now beat. 


	5. Jedi Mater Jengo Adder

This collection of events have so far followed the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, but the next couple of 'chapters' are going to be focusing on another character. I have done this so that in the end for the finally battle that I am going to have you will know more about each character. Thank you, Eggsmear  
  
Jedi Master Jengo Adder stood on one of the lower areas of the huge arena, thousands of beings were pilled into the large arena, in the city was huge the main focus, he was at a the Grand Arena of the Sabre Battles, a new sport which had started becoming during the last couple of months, the jedi council had asked Jengo to go and check it out in the off chance that there was a being with the ability to use the force within the fighting.  
  
Jengo was dressed in standard travelling cloths, he unlike most jedi did not wear the sandy coloured tunic, he had a different colour, it was a navy blue, and he had a black leather on the outer layer, and over that he was not wearing the normal brown jedi robe, he had on a black unhooded robe, although it was not uncommon for jedi to follow the smallest of leads of beings with the force he had chosen not to wear the standard brown robe but instead he wore one which would help him blend in. Jengo watched as two new being came running into the arena from different ends, it was unlike any sport he had seen in a long time. The two men carried Vibro-Swords, and when they got near each other they started battling in a dangerous battle, unlike lightsabres which could be powered down, these weapons could not be powered down, which had been shown the last battle where the winner had done so by cutting off an arm and leg of the other fighter, Jengo did however take some comfort in the knowledge that no one had ever been killed, if you killed a fighter in combat where it was avoidable you were put under the handed over the police.  
  
Jengo's mind was pulled back to the battle at hand when he saw one of the beings fighting, a human leap over the attacker, as he landed he did a low swung where his sword cut at the mans lower leg, but to Jengo's surprise he pulled it back before he cut the leg to badly, he also then did four more moves like that where he as the other fighter fell to the ground in pain the human kicked the sword away and was declared the winner of the battle.  
  
Jengo had had enough of watching the battles and left. As he was about to leave the arena a security officer stopped him, he was a human man, the man had a powerful build on him. "Can we help you sir?"  
  
Jengo slowed his feet but did not stop. "No thank you," and started to make his way past guard but was stopped.  
  
"It is not permitted to leave the arena until the conquest is over," said the security guard.  
  
Jengo stared at the man for a second, it was odd that he wasn't allowed to leave, he had payed for his ticket into the arena, and what was the matter with leaving early? "May I ask as to why I cannot leave the arena, I have payed for my ticket, and I have no reason to know why me leaving the arena earlier has to do with your profits?" asked Jengo.  
  
"It is our policy, no one leaves the arena until the last battle is fought," said the guard.  
  
Jengo gave up and turned and headed back towards the stands, they was no point in trying to get forced out when he only had to wait another hour at least. As he got back onto the viewer area for the ticket he bought a being crushed into him causing Jengo to fall on his back, as he fell his robe opened and as a result Jengo's Lightsabre on view.  
  
"JEDI!!!" yelled one of the beings who saw the man fall. Within seconds men had surrounded him.  
  
Security Guards had also formed a circle around him, although Jengo was not outnumbered he did not what to get involved in a conflict, one of the security members who was dressed a little differently walked towards him and addressed himself as second in charge of security. "Sir, do you have any weapons on you?"  
  
Jengo knew he was in trouble, although jedi were given a lot of respect and leeway all different worlds did have the permission from the senate to uphold there laws to jedi on there planet if it was called for, and because Jengo had been given this mission by the council and been informed that the no member of the planet with the ability to ask for jedi help threw the right channels had asked for help he was at the mercy the systems laws.  
  
"I am Jedi Master Jengo Adder of the Jedi Knights, and in answer to your question, yes, I am carrying a Lightsabre," replied Jengo after he had stood up.  
  
"Jedi Master, it is my duty to inform you are currently breaking the terms of holding a ticket to the Sabre Battles. No spectator is allowed to carry a weapon of any kind, I am keeping in mind that you are a jedi knight of the republic," said the man.  
  
Jengo tried to keep his cool. "Sir, I was not a aware that I was breaking any rules, for I was not informed on them when purchasing my ticket."  
  
"It is not for me to decide," rasing his voice and hooding to his guards. "Jedi Master, I am here-by placed under arrest," with that the guards came and cuffs on him and the one in charge took his Lightsabre and placed it within a case and held it, as they lead him away he was happy to see that the man in charge did not try to use his Lightsabre, a lot of people would have activated it and tried to cut something, but he was very professional.  
  
Jengo walked down the path slowly keep his grace, he could get out of his with ease, he knew that they would not place a jedi in gaol, teams of jedi would be within the system within seconds. but he was unsure about what was going to happen to him. 


	6. Jedi Council's Decision

The Jedi Council had been summoned with the greatest speed possible, they had just finished watching the transmission, which had been sent earlier that day. It simply said that Jedi Master Jengo Adder had been arrested for breaking the law at the Sabre Battles and was going to be charged and tried in the same way that all beings were charged at the Sabre Battles, he would be put into the battle.  
  
"Allow this we cannot," said Master Yoda.  
  
The council agreed with this, they could not let a Jedi fight in the Sabre Battles he would win for sure. "Master Jengo has broken the laws, if we send in Jedi teams to get him out could have dangerous effects," said master Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"All that understood we cannot let him be involved in the battles, it will be grossly unfair," said Mace Windu, a senior member of the council, whose words carried great strength.  
  
Master Yoda, who normally stayed in the middle of everything and did not what to unstep any types of governments, spoke up with the decision. "Send a Jedi team we will, Master Jengo cannot not and will not stay in that place too long."  
  
"Send Master Qui-Gon Jinn, back from his last mission with his padawan," said Mace.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the in the council's meeting room. Qui-Gon was a middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair which was tied back, his padawan Obi-Wan was younger, with short hair all over apart from his padawan braid going down from behind his left ear.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, you will go to the Sabre Battles and bring Master Jengo back, try to avoid fighting your way out, but if that is your only option then the council are fully behind you, we are," said Yoda.  
  
"Qui-Gon, report back to us ever three hours, either you or your padawan, if you do not we will send in a large group of Jedi to get you and Master Jengo out, may the force be with you," said Mace, the council agreed with him.  
  
Qui-Gon and his padawan bowed low to the council and left, they was silence in the council room after they had gone, all members knew what they had just ordered the team to do, if they could not get the Jengo out to break him out, if they got him out the system could shut itself off from the Republic, Yoda like most of them hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but Yoda at least was sure that the Chancellor Valorum would not let it get to that. 


	7. The Jedi Team

Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master sat in the co-pilot section two-man Jedi star fighter, his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was piloting it, Qui-Gon had faith in his padawan, so Qui-Gon was letting himself split into mediation.  
  
Qui-Gon was trying to finger out the best way to get Master Jengo out gaol, it was not an easy decision to make, he could lightsabre waving and cut down whoever stood in his way, but they needed to try and keep peace with the system.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Obi-Wan watched checked the read-outs the fighter was giving him, they still had ten minutes in hyperspace, and Obi-Wan was happy for that, he knew that they had a tough mission installed for them. The government would not change they mind easily, Obi-Wan and his master had a tough mission ahead.  
  
Obi-Wan ran his eyes over some more read-outs; he knew that every thing was fine, the force would tell him if it wasn't but he was unsure of something, he could sense a small tingle in his mind about the mission ahead, and it was something more than the mission was a hard one, it was as if he was being warned. Obi-Wan wondered if his master was having the same feeling.  
  
"Yes my padawan, I do feel what you are feeling," replied Qui-Gon from behind him, as if he had been reading Obi-Wan's thoughts.  
  
"Do you know what it is master?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan could feel his master reaching out to the force to search for the answer. "I cannot see it clearly, don't focus on it too much, the answer will come in time. It is like trying to hold sand, the harder you close or hand around it the more sand you lose, but hold it steady with an open palm and you will keep it in your mind."  
  
Obi-Wan was apart to reply when a small beep went off, they were at the hyperspace location, Obi-Wan pulled pushed a few buttons and the star fighter came back into real space, Obi-Wan started piloting the star fighter to the planet that Master Adder was on.  
  
The mission was truly starting. 


	8. The Decision of Martial Law

Lt. General Amanda Tiberian was seated in the briefing room, within the room was the president of the system which Sabre Wars were held in, and some high-ranking military men from the same system, Amanda was in charge of ten thousand men, at the moment she was there because of a decision, the decision that needed to be addressed was wether Martial Law was to be declared. For at least two months order had been slowly leaving the system, the president was wondering weither martial law was an answer.  
  
Amanda, in her mid twenties stood at five two, she was of medium build, and had shoulder length hair which was tied back tight. She was currently in her military dress uniform, she had on a light blouse, navy blue jacket over that with her rank and metals showing on both side of the chest, and she wore navy pants and black dress shoes. She had her hap resting on the table in front of her, she also had a datapad in front of her with the data on the decision.  
  
"General Tiberian, if martial law was to be declared, your forces would be deployed on the forth planet, and in doing so you would have direct control of the planet. As you may know Sabre Wars is on this planet. We need to make sure that business is not lost from this," said the president.  
  
Amanda had been told before the meeting that she would be positioned there. "Mister President, if I am allowed, I will tell you what I will do," Amanda got a hood from the president so she went on. "After the different battle groups had surround the system, I would take my battle group and surround the planet, someone in my chief crew would oversee ever vessel which requested to enter the system. After that was set up I would start deploying group troops.  
  
"These group troops would move in fast, they would carry stun weapons, anyone who did not do as they were told by the troops would be stunned and taken to a prison camp. I would get close to complete order within one month," said Amanda.  
  
The president thought for a few second. "Do it, and may no one be hurt unnecessary."  
  
Amanda rose as the president did and gave a salute, she then turned on her kneels and made her way out, as she left the briefing room her second in command joined her, she told him what was going to happen and they both made they way to Amanda's flagship. 


	9. Martial Law Inplaced

Andrew Hiller, was a simple man, he worked in a datapad store, the shop sold and fixed datapads, Andrew was also a man who loved Sabre Wars, not for the fighting but because he had always loved swords and sabres, one of the highlights of his life so far had been when he had been on Coruscant and team of jedi had come running into the bank, activated they sabres and stopped blaster bolt after blaster bolt. He only wished that he could be able to weld a sabre but knew it was hopeless, that was why he liked watching the Sabre Wars, but today he was closing his store and going home, he would most likely watch some reruns Sabre Wars, or some of his files on jedi in action that people had taken.  
  
As Andrew closed and looked the door to the store a huge dust storm picked up, Andrew was about to unlock the door and go back in and wait for it to finish when it stopped, he turned around a saw a group of military drop ships there, they had landed in the main road of the town. Andrew watched, his mouth wide open as the doors opened up on the drop ships and men dressed in black military combat fatigues, they were armed like most military men, they carried assault guns, hand-held blaster could be seen on there hips, they wore helmets so they faces could not be seen, they started moving quickly.  
  
"Attention, Martial Law has been declared in this system. As of now, five- forty in the afternoon locate Battle Group Alpha has taken control of this planet. I am Lt. General Amanda Tiberian, I am in charge of this battle group. If you follow the direction of the military men and do not go against them we will be nothing more than a security force, but if you do not follow the laws we do have the power to stop you with any and very means possible," said the female voice over load speakers which Andrew could only guess were from the drop ships.  
  
Andrew now saw it all, they were not only drop ships, but fighters were flying high over head. "Sir, can I see some ID?" asked a military men in the black dress, he had three liners going over his shoulders, showing his rank, Andrew could tell he was a sergeant.  
  
Andrew thumbed through his pockets and pulled out his ID, he showed it to the sergeant who then hooded and told him to get home. Andrew hooded back and left quickly, he got to his home and did not leave all night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lt. Commander Nathan Jones, he was middle aged, he had dark brown hair which was cut very short, he had brown eyes and a long face, but that could not be seen, he was wearing the military fatigues. He had two red lines over his should showing his rank. On his hip he had a TY-285 blaster, he also had the Stun Rifle on its wall mount behind him, he wasn't holding it because he was in a drop ship, he looked at his read outs in front of him, General Tiberian had just informed the planet of Martial Law and now he had to bring order. He turned to the pilot and hooded, he then turned in his chair and walked to the door, picked up his weapon on the way, holding it firmly in his hands he jumped form the drop ship as it took off again.  
  
"-seven reporting, we have just entered shop three, owner is legal, will have given him permission to stay open-" "-three here, we have a small group of men, aimed with hand held blasters pinning us down, request help-"  
  
"-4 to 7, with me-" commanded Jones into his helmet mic, he was off on a run, he had a small layout showing in his helmet, as he got near where three was he slowed and raised one hand to stop his men, he gave the hand symbol to get his men to go round quick and join his men, as he and his men ran round some gave cover fire.  
  
Jones ran with his stun weapon up firing, he then dropped to one knee with the rest of his squad in middle of the side street, three and some more of his men were against the wall. Jones ordered his men to stop firing and fire when they next popped up. Jones kneeled there, his gun aimed at the hiding holes at the end of the street. Jones then gave a small hood to a member of his unit, he lowered his gun and threw a flash explosives down, as soon as it went off the men at the end of the street came up with they hands over there eyes, Jones and the rest of there unit fired at them, knocking them out cold.  
  
Jones got some clears threw his head piece from the rest of his units saying that no other dangers were around.  
  
"Tree-house, this is group 4, main street is safe, starting to patrol the street," said Jones, tree-house was the flagship of the battle group in orbit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Up in orbit of the planet Lt. General Amanda Tiberian stood watching the read outs on the main screen, they had only been three small fights with no injuries.  
  
"General, the president of Sabre Wars would like to know what is going on, he wants to know if he can still run his games," said a person from the pit. The pit was a second level on the bridge which all the equipment was on, on the top level was there those in charge of sections watched from.  
  
"Tell him its off until we say so other wise."  
  
Amanda closed her eyes, this was want she had entered the military for, to command an army which was taking control of a world. Soon I will control the world, thought Amanda. 


	10. The First Sign

Jedi Master Jengo Adder had been told that he was to be ready to take him to his trial within the hour, and to think about what he wanted to say. That had been around four hours ago, Jengo, locked away in this gaol had not heard the Martial Law notice, he did not know that military person were all around the city.  
  
Jengo sat still, his mind focused on what he needed to remember, his eyes half closed, he was covering himself in the force, he had not mediated for a while, so when he did the panic and fear were over welling, it almost knocked him back. But he focused him mind, he searched for a reason for the panic, he saw the people of the city, scared to go outside but he could not find why. It was then that the image came to him, men dressed in military fatigues, aimed with weapons, but most importantly what he felt from them was strange, they were blank, as if someone was trying to hind there feelings.  
  
His vision then changed again, this time to an orbit view, Jengo knew what it was right away, it was the planet he was on now, a battle group was surrounding the planet, then his vision blurred for a second and came back, it showed a battle bridge, and standing on the battle bridge was a women, but before he could get a good view he was pulled away from his vision.  
  
"Master Adder!" yelled a voice. Jengo opened his eyes to see a middle to old age man, he had long hair tied back, they was also a younger man with very short hair, Jengo knew who they were, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Jengo, are you all right?" asked Qui-Gon, Jengo had known Qui-Gon for a long time, he was a normally calm man, and nothing was different today.  
  
"Yes Qui-Gon, my old friend. What is happening on this planet, I was told that I would be at my trail in an hour and that was around four hours ago," said Jengo.  
  
"More than four Jengo, your trail was meant to almost eight hours ago. And in answer to your question, Martial Law has been declared. We have also been lucky to have you released," said Qui-Gon.  
  
Jengo felt happier than he had in the last few days. "When?"  
  
Jengo felt Qui-Gon reach out for his calm. "Soon, first you are being moved to a new location, a Lt. General Amanda Tiberian is having all prisoners not of this planet moved to her flagship, we tried to have you released here but the governments hands are tied," said Qui-Gon.  
  
"That is ok-"  
  
Jengo was cut off by a group of soldiers walking into the cell rooms, they weapons held across there chest, the lead one walked up to Qui-Gon.  
  
"ID sir," said a man voice.  
  
Qui-Gon gave the soldier a firm gaze, his hands that had been together in front of him now he had his left hand falling down beside him and his right rested on his lightsabre hilt. "We are Jedi Knights, we do not carry ID."  
  
"Names," replied the solider.  
  
"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Qui- Gon calmly.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, are you aware that all people on this planet must have IDs?" asked the solider.  
  
"No, we are not members of this planet or system, we were merely here to oversee the trail of our fellow Jedi Knight Jengo Adder," said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Sergeant open two cells," said the soldier.  
  
"What is going on here?!" demanded Qui-Gon.  
  
But he did not get an answer, two soldiers open fire on the Jedi, they both fell right away from the stun weapon.  
  
Another soldier always fired at Jengo. The two Jedi were placed in a cell of there own and then the soldiers left. 


End file.
